


Caledonia

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Series: Football Fridays/Soccer Saturdays [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Homesickness, Light Angst, Melancholy, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: But if I should become a stranger, know that it would make me more than sad...How does it feel to leave your beloved country? Rachel didn't know that it would be this hard.





	Caledonia

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbBh2IMYhGE) while reading- it is what inspired me, plus it's just hauntingly beautiful.
> 
> This is incredibly short, but it wouldn't leave my brain until I wrote it.

In her dreams, she was barefoot. The only sounds were those of the birds, and the trickle of a stream somewhere in the distance that she would have to go find later. The grass was soft beneath her feet, and the thistles that covered the hill somehow didn't hurt a bit when she stepped on them. 

There was music, but she was sure that it was in her head. The sky was blue, for once, but she was sure the rain was coming later. The city in the distance made her smile- down there was everyone she loved. But for now, she was happy being alone. 

She let herself fall, her hair mixing in with the grass and the flowers, and closed her eyes, letting the scent of the hills sink into every pore of her body. If this moment lasted forever, it would be all right with her. 

* * *

Car tires screeched and there was an angry honk. In her bed, Rachel jerked awake, trying to hold tightly to the fading facets of the dream. Her eyes were wide, being awoken by the sound of an angry driver making her shiver and clutch her blanket more tightly to her chest. 

"Shit," she whispered. She never got all the way through her dreams before something woke her, be it an alarm clock, a car, or even her roommate returning from a night of drinking. Sometimes she missed the hills, and sometimes, like tonight, she wasn't able to walk through the city streets, wave to the friendly faces or listen to the music that sounded so much better live than it did playing through her earbuds. 

She looked at the clock. It was too early to get up, but too late to fall back to sleep. Sighing in defeat, she reached for her laptop and clicked on the icon that would open her photos.

Scrolling through, Rachel felt light tears coming to her eyes. She loved her life and her career, really, she did, but there were some days where she wondered if leaving Scotland would be worth it in the end. 

* * *

_I don't know if you can see_

_the changes that have come over me_

_In these past few days I've been afraid_

_that I might drift away_

_So I've been telling old stories, singing songs_

_that make me think about where I came from_

_and that's the reason why I seem _

_so far away today_

_Oh Let me tell you that I love you_

_that I think about you all the time _

_Caledonia you're calling me_

_now I'm going home_

_and if I should become a stranger_

_know that it would make me more than sad_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had... _

_\- Caledonia, Dougie MacLean_


End file.
